Death Without Parole
Death Without Parole is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fifth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninety-sixth case overall. It is the first case to take place in the Coyote Gorge district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player went to Stonewall Prison to investigate the Italian influence on its premises. After Warden Jeremiah Shankshaw allowed them to enter, they found the body of Kev O'Connell with a missing finger and his head bashed in. During the investigation, the team caught Colin James after he escaped and hid in a gold mine. Later, they stopped a mutiny at the prison. The team then collected enough evidence to arrest Jeremiah for the murder. After denying involvement, Jeremiah admitted to the crime. He hit Kev in the head with an iron bar because the Italian mafia wanted the Stonewall free of the Irish and threatened to kill his family if he did not perform the hit, hence confirming the Italian influence on the prison. He then cut off his finger as a warning to other inmates. As Jeremiah refused to give further details, Judge Lawson sentenced him to 25 years in jail. After the trial, Maddie and the player interrogated Italian prison guard Cosimo Silvestri about the Italian mafia. Since he revealed nothing, the team investigated the prison yard and found a telegram addressed to Jeremiah. Per Evie, it contained the orders to kill Kev and mentioned that more people were behind the prison's control. Jeremiah then said that he had a list of every prison guard cooperating with the Italians, which they found in Kev's cell. With the help of Judge Lawson, the corrupt officers were arrested, a new warden was named and Finley Flanagan was finally relocated to Stonewall. After Isaac and the player saved Rose's reputation from Catastrophe Joan's rumors, the team decided to investigate if the Italians had more influence in Coyote Gorge. Per Evie's advice, the team continued their research at Devil's Ridge. Summary Victim *'Kev O'Connell' (found beaten to death) Murder Weapon *'Iron Bar' Killer *'Jeremiah Shankshaw' Suspects MOTPC25JeremiahShankshaw.png|Jeremiah Shankshaw MOTPC25CosimoS.png|Cosimo Silvestri MOTPC25Joan.png|Catastrophe Joan MOTPC25JimmyC.png|Colin James MOTPC25DorothyMB.png|Dorothy McBain Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPC25RoseZ.png|Rose Zhao MOTPC25JustinL.png|Judge Justin Lawson Killer's Profile *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer knows the Bible. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is over 40 years old. *The killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes DeathWithoutParoleScene1.jpg|Courtyard DeathWithoutParoleScene2.jpg|Prison Cart DeathWithoutParoleScene3.jpg|Victim's Cell DeathWithoutParoleScene4.jpg|Guard Post DeathWithoutParoleScene5.jpg|Mine DeathWithoutParoleScene6.jpg|Mine Entrance Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Courtyard. (Clues: Ball and Chain, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Jeremiah Shankshaw; Victim identified: Kev O'Connell) *Inform Jeremiah Shankshaw about O'Connell's murder. (Prerequisite: Courtyard investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Cell) *Investigate Victim's Cell. (Prerequisite: Jeremiah interrogated; Clues: Metal Box, Truncheon) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Prisoners' Hold) *Examine Prisoners' Hold. (Result: Wanted Poster; New Suspect: Catastrophe Joan) *Question Catastrophe Joan about the inmates at Stonewall Prison. (Prerequisite: Wanted Poster found) *Examine Truncheon. (Result: Silvestri's Name; New Suspect: Cosimo Silvestri) *Ask Cosimo Silvestri what he knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Silvestri's Name decoded) *Examine Ball and Chain. (Result: Painted Message) *Analyze Painted Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the Bible) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews tobacco) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mine. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Colin James, Saddle Bag, Locked Chest; New Suspect: Colin James) *Question Colin James about his escape. (Prerequisite: Mine investigated; Profile updated: Colin chews tobacco and knows the Bible) *Examine Saddle Bag. (Result: Photograph Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Dorothy McBain) *Talk to Dorothy McBain about prisoners working at the mine. (Prerequisite: Dorothy McBain identified; Profile updated: Dorothy knows the Bible) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Iron Bar) *Analyze Iron Bar. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Iron Bar; Attribute: The killer is right-handed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Prison Cart) *Investigate Prison Cart. (Prerequisite: Iron Bar analyzed; Clues: Boxing Gloves, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Boxing Gloves. (Result: Green Substance) *Examine Green Substance. (Result: Green Pesto) *Ask Cosimo Silvestri why he threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Green Pesto identified under microscope; Profile updated: Cosimo chews tobacco, knows the Bible and is right-handed) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Damaged Article) *Analyze Damaged Article. (12:00:00) *Confront Catastrophe Joan about her violence towards convicts. (Prerequisite: Damaged Article analyzed; Profile updated: Joan chews tobacco) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Guard Post. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Logbook, Victim's Tray, Victim's Pillow) *Examine Faded Logbook. (Result: Disciplinary Log) *Ask Jeremiah Shankshaw why he punished the victim. (Prerequisite: Disciplinary Log unraveled; Profile updated: Jeremiah chews tobacco, knows the Bible and is right-handed) *Examine Victim's Tray. (Result: Food) *Analyze Food. (09:00:00) *Find out why Colin James threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Food analyzed; Profile updated: Colin is right-handed) *Examine Victim's Pillow. (Result: Gold Nugget) *Ask whether Dorothy McBain knew the victim was stealing gold. (Prerequisite: Gold Nugget found; Profile updated: Dorothy is right-handed) *Investigate Mine Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Knife, Skull Box) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40 years old) *Examine Skull Box. (Result: Victim's Finger) *Analyze Victim's Finger. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Once Upon a Time in the East (1/6). (No stars) Once Upon a Time in the East (1/6) *Find out what Catastrophe Joan has to say about Rose. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East) *Investigate Mine. (Prerequisite: Joan interrogated; Clue: Pile of Dirt Bones) *Examine Broken Bones. (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull. (06:00:00) *Talk to Rose about the Watson case. (Prerequisite: Skull analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Cosimo Silvestri if he knows about the Italian gang. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East) *Investigate Courtyard. (Prerequisite: Cosimo interrogated; Clue: Letterbox Telegram) *Examine Telegram. (Result: Telegram) *Analyze Telegram. (09:00:00) *Question Jeremiah Shankshaw about the Italian control of the prison. (Prerequisite: Telegram analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Cell. (Prerequisite: Jeremiah interrogated; Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: List of Names) *Talk to Justin Lawson about cleaning up Stonewall Prison. (Prerequisite: Cryptex deciphered; Reward: Steampunk Bandana) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun based on the prison sentence of "life without parole". *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Coyote Gorge